msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 5th, 34LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from April 5th, 34 LC. Recorded and published by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this senate meeting to order. Welcome again one and all to another senate meeting. As always we will start with a recap of last week’s events. Mrs. Escol, the floor is yours. Aithnea Escol: Uhh... why is the floor mine, for a recap of last night? Damon Halliwell: Yes. Aithnea Escol: Well The Eye wanted to remove the control of the cultists from me and after doing some initial testing found out there's so much useless info in my head it would have taken them weeks to perform an adequate mental dive. Hence we performed a simple yet highly complicated ritual to drag out the various corrupted memories from my subconscious including little children that kicked Lord DeVin in the balls and shived others, my bastard parents which I might add everyone seemed to take great pleasure in gutting mercilessly, and finally the spellwork itself in the form of a tentacle beast. There was also fearing going on as several seemed to get dragged into their worst nightmares, polymorphing into bugs, cats, and sheep, and some heroic spell work that saved the day! Also the Commander air dropped in mid way through to look heroic. Besides perhaps some lingering fear, the urge to cough up hairballs, Uhm... That's all really. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Mrs. Escol. Dismissed. Aithnea Escol: Oh and apparently Kalec can conjure ice packs for hurt balls, I nominate him to join the medical staff. Damon Halliwell: Was anyone here present for the trip into the Firelands? Aithnea Escol: I was. Damon Halliwell: Well then seeing you seem to have been the only one, could you please relate to us what happened? Aithnea Escol: It was naught but last Sunday eve when the heroic senate members joined by the dwarves of Shadowforge finally said enough was enough! The decision had been made to take the fight to our enemy rather than wait for them to attack once more. Deducing the rather simple pattern, obviously The Firelands was next. And so with great haste and skill we made our way to the plane of fire. Which was very hot and a lot of people complained about that aspect. The realm itself was too hot to fly in, as such we made our way on foot past a lot of lava pools, playing hopscotch on the stones and I swear I saw Van fall in once but considering he is still alive he probably blinked at the last moment. Anyways, it didn't take long before the Twilight Martyr and his crew came into sight, joined by more twilight cultists, of which I believe one was a harlot... Ask Nathul. And a taller being known as the Prophet of Flame... or fire... one of the two. Their intention was to conjure a new Firelord, with the prophet needing to prove himself worthy of it. Battle was had, spells were flung, swords were swung, and all in all the twilight cultists kinda really sucked a lot... we really kicked their butts. Then the Prophet joined the fray, unleashing powerful spells at us... but again he too was kind of a push over. We were able to repel nearly all the attacks and did a massive amount of damage to him rather quickly. He died that eve and the Martyr retreated into the Realm of Twilight along with the cultists, leaving behind the prize we were looking for. With the Cipher in hand, we retreated from the realm. However the enemy still lives, totally unacceptable, so the senate's guard should not be let down... they were crazy enough to steal it once, they might just try again unless we take them out. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Mrs. Escol dismissed. Verus, just in time. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Mrs. Escol was just telling us about the Firelands, I believe you have another plot to speak of? Verus Baelheit: Was her recollection satisfactory? Kalecthos Delnathor: One might call it that. Damon Halliwell: Indeed it was, a perfect account I would say. Verus Baelheit: Very well. Shall I give my Accounting. Gentlemen. Ladies. My appreciation to Mrs. Escol for her recollection. The Firelands expedition successfully defeated the efforts of the Twilight Martyr, and put an end to his Schemes for the Elemental planes. In addition, We have recovered the Cipher of Damnation. And as a part of an agreement we've entered with Clan Dark Iron, The Cipher remains in our Vaults. May it never see the Light of day again. But our work is not yet done, Colleagues. The man responsible for all this. The Twilight Martyr and his gaggle of Cultists have fled. Councilor, with your permission. I would end this debacle. The Twilight Martyr must be silenced. Damon Halliwell: You have leave to put an end to this once and for all. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. I have an additional request. Damon Halliwell: Speak it. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor, the Cipher of Damnation is a spell of terrible Power. only twice has been it been used in the History of two words... and twice it led to Death, Disaster, Destruction, and Enslavement. I ask you to declare this spell Priority one forbidden. Let it never be touched, never be used. Vorien Dawnstrider: I believe that such a decision needs to be made by the entirety of the Inner Council. Damon Halliwell: And brought before the Six as well. This is something for us to speak on later. Verus Baelheit: As you wish, Chancellor. Colleagues of the Kirin tor, We set out in our Hunt for the Twilight Martyr tomorrow. Aithnea Escol: I call dibs on the first bid to stab him in the face! Damon Halliwell: Members of the Senate, I come to you in this moment not as a member of Dalaran and not as your Chancellor but as a man who needs help. The Forsaken have gathered there forced and are primed to attack my lands in Gilneas. As it stands right now without aid my lands will fall and the people within will be raised. Scouts have reported that attack should happen Wednesday and I wish to ask for all of your help. If you agree this will not be a Dalaran or Alliance effort as the cease fire is in effect. I hope I can count of your aid. Gehlnarine Liridian: Gilneas....Chancellor...you have House Liridian's support. I don't have many men to send your way, seeing as it's a young barony....but it's something. Aithnea Escol: I'll see how many walking bombs I have to test out there... Damon Halliwell: We now open the floor to any who wish to bring up something before us. Zelbin Silvercog: Hi! Aithnea Escol: Hello. Zelbin Silvercog: I am going to give a final report on the holo-mech Pandaren project. Also known as the Hakin Chu experiment. I will make this quick, but I won't talk to fast as I see very few gnomes hereFor those who don't know, I am Zelbin Silvercog. Supreme Grand technomancer supreme... or something. A leading mind devoted to gnomish tech and arcane magic fusion. Several years ago I approached Rhonin with the idea I had of creating the ultimate illusion, making myself appear as another being, another race, without anyone being able to tell the differenceNormally I would have worked independently but it was quite expensive so I knew the Kirin Tor would love to help Azeroth benefit by financingI have been living as Hakin Chu for quite some time now. However, when Rhonin withdrew his support of the project by dragging a bomb on to himself, it got rather expensive. I decided that I had learned all I could from the project and shut it down. I have submitted a 3000 page report for peer review to several Gnomeregan departments, and will forward it to any Kirin Tor department qualified to judge it. Also, I don't know if anyone fed my cat while I was away, but it's missing, so someone must have let it out. If anyone sees a white cat that looks like it belongs to a genius, let me know. I think that's it. You're welcome. Any questions? Lora Raventhorne: About the cat. Zelbin Silvercog: Yeah he's a roamer, I'll keep an eye out for him Lora Raventhorne: I think I saw one near here not too long ago. Just sayin', Mister Silvercog. Zelbin Silvercog: Thanks! Aithnea Escol: Question! Who was it that you got to peer review your study and in which reputable journal of scholarly learning could we expect to find it in once published? Zelbin Silvercog: Well that's a tricky part of peer review among Gnome intellectuals. We tend to focus on our own work a lot, so... My paper should be looked over by the first engineer that doesn't have any of their own work to do Aithnea Escol: So sometime after five hundred years have passed roughly? Zelbin Silvercog: As for publication... I was a living, breathing Pandaren and tons of people saw it. It will likely be published many times in the coming years when my legend is documented. Definitely in the next five hundred years, yes Aithnea Escol: Now one final question.... Zelbin Silvercog: Of course! Aithnea Escol: As Hakin Chu you were a slow talking very careful thinker who had no ego and even judged a trial... How did you suppress your intellect to be able to do that for years? Zelbin Silvercog: That was amazing wasn't it. The Pandaren are very generous people and I learned a lot from them. It was good to take a bit of time to relax. Generally, when Hakin was sleeping, or meditating, or chatting with 90% of people, I was working on other things at the same time Damon Halliwell: Mr. Silvercog, I am sorry to cut you short but we must move on. Zelbin Silvercog: No problem! Again, you're welcome Damon Halliwell: Did anyone else wish to speak? Very well, we now move on to promotions. Verus if you would please. Kira Frostheart: WAIT! Verus Baelheit: Mrs... Kira Frostheart: I ...I have something to say.... Damon Halliwell: Very well Kira, but we are pressed for time please make it fast. Kira Frostheart: My home is under attack. I have a dying daughter...and that in itself is bad... but the Starfall village in Winterspring has been my home forever now...recently we've been getting rabid attacks from ...well... Gnarlpine... violent...violent...Gnarlpine. Oh it's that... that and wildlife.... and strange...mutated...looking..shadow-things... Lora Raventhorne: I'm more concerned about the child. Where is she? Kira Frostheart: Not after me specifically, but the villagers. I don't know what is going on, but it's only a mountain range away from Hyjal, and that may be something pretty dangerous-- especially magic-wise. So... if you could please...help me... I need the help. Damon Halliwell: I am sure you can count of support. Dismissed. Now Verus, if you would. Verus Baelheit: Mrs Aithnea Escol. Please step forward Mrs Escol, your Progress as a Mage, Dedication to the Kirin Tor and personal affinity for this senate have earned you esteem and respect. Let us hope you shall continue to do so, as a Vanguard of our Senate. Congratulations. Aithnea Escol: Cool. Verus Baelheit: Mister Nathul Furlbrow. Please step forward. Mister Furlbrow, Your advancement as a Magi and a person have been rivaled only by your unfaltering dedication to the Kirin tor. I have no hesitation whatsoever in granting you the Rank of Senior Magus. Congratulations, Mister Furlbrow. You deserve this. Nathul Furlbrow: Thank you, Sir. Verus Baelheit: And Chancellor, I believe the last announcement shall go to you. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Liridian, please step forward. Gehlnarine, you have been a member of this senate for a very long time. Within the time you have proven yourself devoted to the protection and safety of Dalaran. As such the Inner-council and myself have decided to offer you a place among us to oversee this Senate and to ensure Dalaran stands tall. If you are willing to accept of course? Gehlnarine Liridian: I...am honored to accept such a charge. I am always ready, willing and able to serve in any way possible. Damon Halliwell: Then I am proud to promote you into the ranks of the Inner-council. May you always stand ready to protect and serve Dalaran. Aithnea Escol: Congratulations. Gehlnarine Liridian: To Protect and Serve Dalaran, indeed. My thanks, Chancellor, Councillors. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. With that I bring this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes